


anything you like

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Post-Season/Series 03, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: Inappropriate use of Muay Thai ropes. That's it. That's the plot. Shameless Karedevil smut
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	anything you like

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank LadyMaigrey for coaxing my mind into the proverbial gutter for this one 😂  
> Hope you enjoy ❤️

Karen sat cross legged on the hard floor and slid the chest out of the wardrobe until it bumped up against her knees. Her fingers traced briefly over the red silky fabric that read the name 'Jack Murdock' before she opened it to reveal the hidden compartment underneath.

"You know, if you wanted to wear it you could have just asked" Matt's voice called teasingly through from the bedroom.

A knowing smile blossomed over her lips in response. That wasn't quite what she had in mind. 

She removed each item like it was sacred, placing it on the floor beside her in reverse order until she got to the bottom of the box. The buddle of muay Thai ropes that she was used to seeing wrapped around Matt's fists were there, just as she'd hoped.

"Should I be worried?" He asked.

"Maybe," she said, biting her lip as she carried them through to the bedroom. Matt was freshly showered and wearing a towel around his waist and Karen was wearing a cute sundress which was almost as much to do with the warm weather as it was to do with what she had in mind for tonight.

"What are you planning on doing with those?" He raised his eyebrows, and she already felt naughty. That voice of his - that tone - he knew what she was up to.

"How do you feel about me tieing you up?" 

She watched his mouth slacken as he processed the words, his tongue sliding out to moisten his lips, Karen couldn't help but meet the floor with her gaze, suddenly feeling shy.

"You can do anything you like to me Karen, I trust you." And he was already hard beneath his towel as she moved towards him to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Tell me where you want me," he said.

It felt a little strange to boss him around while he was fully naked and she was fully dressed, but he backed over to the bed willingly with a feather light touch of her fingers against his torso, lying back as she gestured for him to raise his arms above his head.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," she said as she crossed his wrists and began weaving the rope in a figure of eight, again and again until he was bound to the bedpost and his palms and fingers softly curled under the pressure. 

"Where'd you learn to tie knots like that?" His voice purred inquisitively.

"I don't think you're in a position to ask questions." 

He let out a low 'mmm' in response as she pulled on the ropes once more, letting the excess length fall to the side of the bed. She shuffled her way backwards planting buttery soft kisses over his forearms and biceps, caressing every beautifully sleek line of his body.

"You're so perfect" she murmured, slipping off her underwear from under her dress and straddling his narrow hips.

Usually Karen liked nothing more than the thrill of having Matt tease her to the edge of ecstasy. He liked her to be ready and practically begging for him when he'd finally bury himself in her. But today, the idea of any kind or foreplay felt tedious. What she wanted more than anything right now was to feel that raw, delicious stretch, she wanted to gasp at the sensation of him filling her up completely and without warning, and to watch his face revel in the feeling of it too. She took him in her hand and glided the head of his cock against her slick center. He was already fighting it. She was so out of reach - so far away from the insatiable heat of his mouth, the expertise of his strong hands. His chest was heaving hard and wantingly against his constrained shoulders as she teased him just a little, dipping him inside her until she was ready to sink down onto him in one decisively swift movement.

"God Karen, you're so wet" he snarled.

And she couldn't help but smile guiltily at the fact she'd been thinking about this moment all day, planning it in her head - imagining what he'd look like all tied up and defenceless, and now she had him - all of him -

"I want you to make lots of noise okay? Let it all out for me."

And he breathed a frustrated sigh of agreement, nodding his head as she rolled her hips and adjusted herself to him, finding that deep, oh so perfect connection that she knew was going to make her body sing with pleasure just a few sweet minutes from now. 

She found her fingers ghosting over her chest, mimicking the path his hands would take if he weren't bound and helpless beneath her. She slid her palms up over the slope of her neck, and then back down in a trail across each of her shoulders flicking off the straps of her dress.

"Oh Matt, you feel so good - so fucking good." 

And her words were just as much torture as her touch, his body responding immediately with a half choked out moan muffled by the firm grip of his bottom lip under his teeth,

_ "Jesus Karen, _ " he hissed as he raised his hips off the bed thrusting up into her, encouraging her to tip forward and splay her hands over his chest - just anything,  _ anything _ to have her be a little closer. But she resisted him, instead she tilted her body backwards, planting her hands behind her on his firm thighs, rocking against him selfishly slowly and finding her own pleasure coming quick and hot - using him to tease herself right to the very edge.

When she finally shifted forward again her hand found the dip in his chest, moulding against the contours of his muscle there, sliding forward over his throat, where she found him tipping his head back to meet the heated pressure of her palm.

"You like that?" She breathed.

He nodded.

"Say it," she commanded.

"I like it" he growled - " _ more _ "

And she squeezed as well as she could with her slight grip across the breadth of his neck. She couldn't give him anything equal to what he could give her but still, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted and his eyes fell shut lazily as he embraced the sweet rush she was giving him. He was perfection - his still damp hair and his plump lips and all that power and skill entirely balanced under the modest constraint of her hand - the visual was just too much - suddenly the idea lasting even a second longer was just unthinkable - 

"I'm so close," she rasped, her hips moving fast and hard against him.

" _ Yes _ \- God yes," he choked out, and she was forced to let go of his throat to concentrate on holding herself up.

"Fuck Matt I'm - " And she knew he loved this. Feeling her reach her high but not being able to do anything about it. All he could do was invite her to indulge herself in everything she needed. He panted raggedly, desperately -- 

"Yes -- fuck yes -  _ take it. _ "

And Karen's head tipped forward to awash Matt's face in a golden veil of hair as the white hot wave of pleasure washed over her -

" _ Fuck _ \- Karen, baby -- you're so - "

He was losing it too - falling apart right along with her, straining his neck and searching for her lips while his knees came away from the sheets, his hips bucking as he tried to gain any kind of purchase on her body - anything for him to hold onto to that wasn't the coarseness of the ropes around his wrists. He sounded so damn good - he felt, so damn good and this was everything -  _ everything _ .

  
  
  



End file.
